prince joey
by Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son
Summary: joeys kingdom comes under attack by bakura and the only kingdom to help him is just a story or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Prince Joey

Joey is the oldest child of lord Rudolph and lady Mariah of isthmus keep in the kingdom of rosalia.His story beings his kingdom is under attack by bakura and the only kingdom that can help is the kingdom of dragons.

Joey: hi mom and dad how are you two today.

Mariah wheeler: hi joey.

Rudolph wheeler: hi son.

Knight A: sir we have a bakura here to see you.

Bakura is the prince of darkness and wants all three kingdoms.

Rudolph wheeler: seen him in.

Knight A: yes sir.

As he let bakura in the throne room it fillet cold.

Bakura: hello king wheeler and queen wheeler oh and prince wheeler how are you all doing on this beautiful day.

Joey: what do you want this time bakura.

Bakura: now now joey every time you think I want something all I am here for is to ask you something.

Joey: what

Bakura: do you know of the kingdom of dragons where abouts the one to hold the power of the red eyes black dragons is to rule the world.

Rudolph wheeler: now stop! There is no such thing as the kingdom of dragons.

Joey: that's just a story nothing more now if that is all leave us.

Bakura: I don't think you understand.

Rudolph wheeler: don't talk back to me you are under us now get out!

Bakura: under you I will rule the world when I fined the kingdom of dragons.

Joey: guards get him out of our sites now!

Knights A and B: yes sir!

And the knights toke him out of the kingdom and left him out by the gates of isthmus.

Bakura: you will all pay with all of your life's hahahahahahahahaha now I call a pound the monsters of the darkness come and destroy my enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

And as he said that monsters of the darkens came and stared attacking isthmus.

Rudolph wheeler: what are earth is happening.

Knight A: we are being attacked by monsters sir.

Joey: get the others take care of this now!

Knight A: sir we need help.

Mariah wheeler: how many are there.

Knight A: over a thousand sir.

Knight B: sir we are being over run by the monster we have to get you three out of here.

Rudolph wheeler: I will not leave my people here to die for me I will fight.

Joey: father.

Mariah wheeler: get our son out of here.

Joey: mother.

Knight A and B: yes sir.

Joey: mom dad no!

As they got the prince out of the kingdom monsters over taken the kingdom know one made it out a live.

Joey: my people my mom my dad kingdom gone.

Knight A: sir what do we do sir?

Joey: payback.

Knight A: but sir how will we do that.

Joey: we have to find the kingdom of the dragons.

Knight A: sir that was just a story sir.

Joey: didn't you see how bakura was talking about it its real we have to fined it before he does.


	3. Chapter 3

Knight A: they say that dragons attack anyone that comes near the kingdom.

Joey: we have to do this payback bakura.

So prince joey and the other reaming knights went on to try to find the kingdom of dragons it was night fall.

Joey: this looks like a good place to sleep for the night set up camp.

Knights: yes sir.

Joey: We will find the kingdom we just have to keep looking good night.

Knight A: why do you belief its real now you just said it was a story all of your live.

Joey: that's the only thing I can do.

The next day they got up stared looking for the kingdom they had looked for days for the kingdom and had no luck but then they found it.

Joey: I tolled you we wood find it.

Knight A: yes now what sir.

Joey: we go in and find out what to do next.

Knights: yes sir.

So they were going in and dragons came out of know where and attacked joey and the knights

Knight A: where in the hell did they come from.

Joey: we have to get in there


	4. Chapter 4

The red eyes black dragons were attacking prince joey and his knights were pined down and the dragons were not letting up on them.

Knight: prince joey let us hold them off wale you get in there.

Prince joey: no I well not leave you what is that bakura he found us.

Knight: sir we will take care of them get the kingdom before he don's we will fight to the death.

As prince Joey's knights ran to fight prince joey ran to the gates he had got them open but bakura's monsters were killing his knights prince joey looked before the gates closed.

Prince joey: think you my knights your deaths will not be for nothing.

As the prince continuo on he sees old homes and a garden he sees the castle runs up to it he open the gates and enters he looks a round finds the stares up to the throe room and in room he sees a dragon the prince gets a littler closer to the dragon and the prince hears a voice from in the room.

?: are you the one I have been waiting for all these years.

Prince joey: where are you?

?: I am what in front of you sir.

The prince looks in front of him but all he sees is the dragon.

Prince joey: all I see is cheap old modal of a dragon as he said that the dragon moved walk to the prince.

King red eyes: I might be a dragon but I do have feelings pal.

Prince joey: oh my god your are a talking dragon.

Red eyes: yes I am now we have to hurry if you are the one you can have my powers and my kingdom.

Prince joey: I lost my kingdom and my people what king will I be.

Red eyes: you must believe in your self and you will be a great king if you can get my sword you and I will become one you will be the red eyes king joey now get the sword before the dark one comes.

Prince joey sees the dragon sword and go to get it and he starts to pull and darkens comes all a round him and starts to pull him in.

Red eyes: don't let the darkens get to you joey do not give in and you will win.

The darkness comes all a round Joey but he will not give up he pulls as hard as he could and the darkens is replaced by light and joey has the dragon sword in his hands.

Prince joey: I did it I have the power!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Bakura: no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it is mine I will have the power not you my monsters attack him.

Bakura's monsters run to attack prince joey and joey uses the power of the dragon sword and kills the monsters.

Red eyes: you have the power joey.

Bakura: no!! I will kill you my self.

As bakura run at him he ran his dark sword what thou joey I said I will have the power not some brat joey grapes the sword out and puts on the ground and bakura grapes the dragon sword hits bakura puts the dragon sword right thou him.

Prince joey: this is for my kingdom and my people.

And bakura drops down this is not over bakura said before he died .

Red eyes: joey its time for us to become one as he jumped in the air let us be one and the king of dragons fly's down at joey and into his body joey fell to the ground and when he open his eyes were red.

Red eyes king joey: we are one.

There will be a story to this one and that one will have the seto/joey thing tell me what you think ok


End file.
